


5:15 PM

by kuddlbug



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, I promise, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Time Skip, basically they're in college, hinata shoyo has a crush on kozume kenma, i guess??, i should get a beta reader huh, just pure fluff, kenhina - Freeform, let's be honest none of my works are beta read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuddlbug/pseuds/kuddlbug
Summary: Entering his passcode, Shoyo expected to see a string of phone calls made by the same unknown number. However, to his surprise, itwasn’tan unknown caller; but rather, someone whose calls he had been dying to receive.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	5:15 PM

Hinata Shoyo woke up one afternoon to the sound of rain, his orange hair a mess, and traces of the sandman’s sand still in his eyes. 

Letting out a weary yawn, he reached his hand out from under his blankets, feeling around for his phone. Once he’d found the small device, he wrapped his fingers around it and pulled it closer to his face, switching it on, before immediately regretting his decision as its bright light shone into his eyes.

An annoyed grunt left his lips as his thumbs fiddled with the device’s brightness settings, lowering it for the sake of his precious eyesight. Once it was low enough for his eyes to adjust to, Shoyo began scrolling through the device, checking the usual—messages, social media, and even the weather app.

“Sunny, huh?” he said to himself, scoffing as he glanced from the weather prediction to his window, behind slightly parted curtains. It was adorned in thousands of tiny water droplets.

The digits on the upper right-hand corner of his phone read _2:35_. It was the latest he had ever woken up. On any other day, he would be scrambling out of bed, not even bothering to take a shower before rushing to get to his first class. But as it was his day off, he decided to stay in bed for longer, completely enveloping himself in the warmth of his soft knitted blanket.

An hour or two slipped away without Shoyo noticing. By the time he'd decided to actually get out of bed, the rain had long stopped and the sun was getting ready to hand over the stage to the moon.

He sat on the side of his bed, yawned, stretched briefly, and finally stood up. Then, bringing nothing else but his phone with him, he made his way to the bathroom. There, he ran the water and made sure it was warm enough before stripping himself of his clothes and stepping inside the shower. Upon coming in contact with the water, his body relaxed and he let out a sigh of relief, enjoying once again the warmth that had left his skin when he’d stepped out of bed.

It wasn’t too long after that when he heard the familiar sound of a pop song from god knows how many years ago. It was his ringtone; he couldn’t be bothered to change it at this point. 

Funny, he thought, he wasn’t expecting a call from anyone. 

He let it ring for a few more times, until the caller eventually gave up, stopping right before the song could play for the fourth time.

He finished showering soon after, not forgetting to turn off the water before stepping out and wrapping his towel around his lower body. Then, he made his way over to the sink to brush his teeth. The mirror in front of him was all fogged up from the warm water. Seeing that, he reached one of his hands up to draw a circle with the tip of his finger, then two dots for eyes, and a curve for a smile. He giggled at his drawing before promptly wiping it away with his palm, replacing the little smiley face with his own.

It was after he’d exited the bathroom and dressed up when he finally decided to find out who had been so persistent in contacting him. Entering his passcode, Shoyo expected to see a string of phone calls made by the same unknown number. However, to his surprise, it _wasn’t_ an unknown caller; but rather, someone whose calls he had been dying to receive. He found himself growing excited at the sight of the familiar caller ID. Without thinking twice, he pressed on it and put his phone up to his ear, eager to hear the other person’s voice.

The dial tone rang twice, three times, even four times, until finally, the other person picked up.

“Shoyo,” they said, making the boy beam. 

“Kenma! Hi!”

Kenma, or Kozume Kenma, was a senior and friend of his from Tokyo. They’d met not too long ago in high school by chance, when Shoyo came across a blond boy in a red jacket who looked like he was lost. The two were nothing alike; there was Shoyo, who resembled a puppy, always excited to be around new people and experience new things; and then there was Kenma, a soft-spoken person who preferred to keep to himself. Though, despite these striking differences, they still got along pretty well. Some would even argue that the secret to their long-lasting friendship _is_ their differences. 

“How are you?” asked the younger boy, a smile heard clearly from the tone of his voice.

“I’m fine,” Kenma answered, his tone the same as it had always been; soft, yet warm. “How’s school?”

“Ah, same old, same old.” Shoyo walked over to his bed and sat at its foot. “What about you? How are things going over there?”

The response didn’t come immediately from the older boy, but when it did, he asked if Shoyo minded switching over to a video call instead of answering his question.

“Hm, I don’t mind.” Shoyo let himself fall back onto his bed. “But why video call?”

Some quiet rustling could be heard from the other side, followed by the distant sound of the older boy’s voice thanking someone.

“I just want to see you,” Kenma answered finally, “that’s all.”

A goofy grin spread across Shoyo’s face as a light shade of red tinted both his cheeks. “You want to see me?” 

He could almost feel the quick thumps of his heartbeat against his chest.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to,” he heard the other boy say. Faint hissing sounds could be heard behind his voice. It sounded like a train coming to a stop.

“No!” he exclaimed. “I want to…” He lowered down his voice a bit once he realized how loudly he’d said the first bit.

Kenma chuckled from the other line. “Okay, then. Switch on your camera.”

Shoyo pulled his phone away from his ear to see that Kenma was already requesting a video call. In an instant, he sprang up from his bed and scrambled to the spot with the best lighting, which happened to be right by his window. He pulled the curtains back all the way, revealing a blue sky beginning to fade as streaks of pink and orange slowly crept up from where the sun was. 

He accepted the request.

“Hi, Kenma!” he greeted, waving at the boy in his little screen. 

The older boy wore his hair in a half-up-half-down hairstyle under a red bucket hat, and covering half his face was a white face mask. Shoyo wished he wasn’t wearing it.

“Hi, Shoyo,” Kenma said into the little mic on his earphones through his mask. He smiled with his eyes.

Shoyo smiled back as the sound of the older boy’s voice echoed throughout his room. He kept his eyes fixated on the screen and watched as Kenma glance to his right every once in a while. It took him some time, but once he had torn his eyes away from the older boy, he noticed that Kenma was in fact in a train.

“Kenma,” he said, catching the other’s attention.

“Hm?”

“Are you on a train? Where are you heading to?”

Kenma paused briefly to glance to his right again before rising from his seat and making his exit.

“You’ll see,” he answered, sparing a glance at Shoyo.

Shoyo tilted his head to the side. “Okay then.”

Kenma carefully maneuvered through the crowded space, hastily avoiding people who were in his way. He would occasionally check his phone to make sure that his call with Shoyo hadn’t gotten disconnected, somehow. He walked for quite some time, stopping every once in a while to ask for directions and to quietly thank the kind strangers who had helped him. 

Throughout Kenma’s little journey, Shoyo managed to notice one strange thing: the older boy would always cover his microphone whenever he asked for directions, then uncover it again once he’d gotten the information. It tickled at Shoyo’s curiosity, of course, but he ultimately decided to let it go.

“Are you getting close to your destination?” he asked, finally. 

They hadn’t exactly been having much of a conversation while Kenma walked. Perhaps this was even the first time someone spoke up after a while.

Kenma stopped near a pole, looked both directions, then lifted his phone so he could see Shoyo again. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m already there.” 

Shoyo automatically smiled at his response. “That’s good!” he said. “But where exactly are you? You haven’t really answered my question from before, heh.”

“I’m at an old friend’s neighborhood,” Kenma said before starting on his way again, jogging up to the other side of what appeared to be a road in the middle of a neighborhood. “It’s been a while since the last time we met, so I decided to come and visit,” he added. “I miss him.”

Shoyo hummed, twisting his lips to the side. “Is it Kuroo?”

The blond boy shook his head lightly. “Nope,” he said, while readjusting his mask. And before Shoyo could respond, Kenma interrupted him. “Huh, there it is,” he said, looking at something ahead of him. Most likely his friend’s house.

The younger boy’s shoulders drooped slightly. “Oh.”

“Well,” Kenma’s voice rang in his ears, once again making him perk up, “thank you for keeping me company, Shoyo.” 

“No problem!” Shoyo responded with a grin and an added giggle at the end to mask his disappointment from the call coming to an end.

Kenma then reached for the left side of his earphones, taking it out, before proceeding to reach for the other side. But just as he was about to take it out, he stopped himself. “One more thing,” he said into the microphone, “Merry Christmas, Shoyo.”

He ended the call immediately after that, leaving a confused and rather dissatisfied Shoyo staring at his call logs, now with the addition of his and Kenma’s most recent video call.

A deep sigh left his lips. He’d expected their conversation to last longer than that. 

Once again, his eyes glanced over at the upper right-hand corner of his screen. The digits told him that they had stayed on the call for a barely half an hour, but the minutes (if it even exceeded the one-minute mark) they’d spent talking combined was nothing compared to the minutes they’d spent in complete silence with their videos turned on. He wished he could call the older boy again, but he decided not to, taking into account how Kenma must've already been busy with his friend at that point, spending Christmas together.

_Wait, it’s Christmas already?_

Shoyo pressed on his phone’s home button and swiped through his apps, looking for the calendar app. Once he’d found it, he was more than confused to see that it _wasn’t_ the twenty-fifth of December—it was still the twenty-fourth. How peculiar, he thought, recalling the last message Kenma had left him before ending the call. 

Had Kenma mixed up the dates?

Before he could even think of deciphering the strange message, three knocks came from his door. It was a quarter past five when this happened. Shoyo was sure he wasn’t expecting anyone at all at that time, but nonetheless, he still rose from his spot by the window to go meet his guest.

His house was dark, with only a bit of the warm orange glow seeping in through the thin paper squares on his sliding doors. He squinted his eyes, mentally cursing himself for not turning the lights on earlier. Then, reaching an arm out, he groped around the thick wooden walls for the small light switch. Once he’d found it, he pressed on it, switching on the lights in the main room, illuminating most of the house. Instinctively, he put a hand up over his eyes, shielding them from the sudden exposure to bright light.

Three more knocks came from his door, reminding him that he had a guest waiting outside.

“Coming!” he announced.

A leaf-shaped bowl of keys, coins, and whatnots sat atop a table in the hallway leading to the front door. Shoyo reached his hand into it to fish out his house keys. Then, he walked over to the heavy brown door, inserted the key to its keyhole and twisted it to one side, unlocking it before tossing them back to the keys and knick-knacks bowl. Just as he was about to reach for the door handle, Shoyo stopped and switched on his phone instead after feeling it vibrate in his hand. 

Who could it be? Shoyo wondered with slight excitement. There was only one person in mind, and he hoped it was a message from them. However, to his disappointment, it wasn’t. Instead, it was a notification from the news app, letting him know about the most recent celebrity drama. Not that he cared about it. Swiftly, he swiped it away and locked his phone, pocketing it before resuming his previous activity.

He rested his hand on the door handle, grip loose, and wondered, if he ignored the guest, would they leave him alone? No, he shook his head, that would be rude. So, with that, he twisted the handle and pulled the door open, revealing his guest. They had on a loose black hoodie, red jogging pants, a white face mask that covered half of their face, and a red bucket hat.

Wait.

“Kenma?” Shoyo’s voice raised so much at the end, it almost came off as if he didn’t want the other boy to be there.

“Hi, Shoyo.”

A whole marching band made its home of Shoyo’s chest, with the bass drum playing the loudest (and quickest) out of the rest of the instruments. And when Kenma’s eyes softened at him, the tempo of the bass drum only picked up speed.

“I hope you don’t mind me visiting so suddenly,” the older boy said, pulling down his mask slightly. “Is it okay if I—“

Shoyo didn’t realize immediately what he’d done, but when realization finally dawned upon him, his arms had already extended out and swiftly pulled the older boy to his chest. His chin rested on the spot where Kenma’s shoulder meets the start of his own neck. As for his arms, they wrapped securely around the older boy’s slightly smaller frame. 

_You're an idiot, Hinata Shoyo._

Afraid that he might do something to make the situation more awkward for the both of them as it already was, Shoyo stood there, still, holding his position, waiting until the older boy gave him some sort of signal to move away. It took some time on the older boy’s part, but he eventually responded to Shoyo’s action. However, instead of pushing him, or anything that hinted at the younger boy to move away, he brought up his arms to wrap around Shoyo’s torso, holding him gently.

Now joining the marching band, was an entire colony of butterflies, furiously fluttering as they moved in downstairs, in Shoyo’s stomach.

_Oh my gosh._

“I take it you’ve missed me too?” Kenma said, chuckling against the younger’s shoulder. 

A small sheepish smile dawned on Shoyo’s face. “Yeah.”

The two stood there for a couple more minutes in silence—comfortable—trying to convince themselves that yes, they really were hugging the other person. 

It wasn’t until Shoyo felt Kenma pat his back when he decided to finally let the older boy go.

“So you miss me, huh?” Shoyo asked, a teasing tone interlaced with his words.

Kenma averted his gaze and pulled his mask back up—an attempt to hide the growing smile on his face. “Maybe.”

Shoyo giggled, then bit his lower lip to suppress his own smile. With red tinted cheeks, it goes without saying that Shoyo felt some type of way about the other boy; he didn't need a stupid grin to further prove that.

Another silence fell upon them, as both boys searched for the right words to say to each other. Shoyo would often open his mouth to say something, but quickly close it back up before going back to fiddling with his fingers. Kenma did the same; fiddling with his own fingers, that is. At other times, they would exchange glances and let out a giggle or a soft chuckle when their eyes met.

At some point of this wordless conversation, Kenma flinched, feeling a bunch of tiny droplets falling onto the top of his hat.

“Oh,” he said, holding his hand out to catch them in his palm, “it’s raining.”

“Again?”

Light drizzling eventually turned into pelting, and without much of a warning, Shoyo pulled Kenma by his arm into the house. 

“Sorry,” he said to him before closing the door.

“It’s okay.” 

Kenma had completely taken off his mask by now, and Shoyo could see his face. He couldn’t help but let his eyes linger for a fraction of a second longer.

“What?” Kenma asked when he’d noticed the staring.

Warmth spread all over Shoyo’s cheeks. “Nothing,” he said, shaking his head.

He averted his gaze to a framed painting on the wall, hanging above Kenma’s head. It was an oil painting of a pleading puppy, probably begging its owner for a snack, or something. Shoyo wasn’t too sure. He never even knew he had it.

A light tug on Shoyo’s T-shirt took the younger boy’s attention away from the painting.

“Yes?”

“I brought something with me,” Kenma said, cheeks slowly glowing red. Wait, was he blushing? Were Shoyo’s eyes playing tricks on him?

While Shoyo racked his mind, trying to come up with a possible reason (if there was even one) for the blush on Kenma’s face, the older boy reached into his front pocket and pulled out… wrapping paper? Oh, no, not wrapping paper—mistletoe! Well, at least it was a Christmas decoration made to resemble mistletoe. 

_Wait_ , mistletoe?!

Paper or not, it still made the butterflies in Shoyo’s stomach resume their furious fluttering.

“Um, Kenma,” Shoyo said, “you _do_ know what this is, right?” He pointed at the little decoration.

“I do,” Kenma answered, tone sounding completely different from the expression worn on his face.

The heat on Shoyo’s face spread even farther, reaching even his neck and back. “Oh… Okay. That’s good, then.”

The two fell silent once more, leaving only the sound of rain drumming against the roof of Shoyo’s house. This time, the silence wasn't as comfortable as before. Kenma’s fingers, that were holding onto the stem of the faux plant, fidgeted with its dainty paper leaves. Shoyo, on the other hand, fiddled busily with the ends of his T-shirt as he contemplated his next move.

“Ah, forget it.” Kenma sighed, shoving the decoration deep into his hoodie pocket. “I’m sorry,” he said, beginning to reach for the door handle. “I don’t know what came over me. I should go.”

Hearing this, Shoyo’s body moved on its own accord, grabbing Kenma on both arms and holding him in place.

“Wait! Don’t go yet,” he said. 

He loosened his grip on the older boy’s arms once he had noticed how hard he was holding onto them. Eventually, he removed his hands completely from Kenma’s arms to rub one of his own.

Now what? That was all Shoyo could think. And by the look on Kenma’s face, he must’ve been thinking the same thing.

_Come on, brain, think!_ , he thought.

Shoyo's eyes nervously glanced between the floor and the boy in front of him. One idea eventually popped into his head, and it was crazy— _insane_ , even. He didn’t know if he could even bring himself to do it. But Kenma was right there, and it all felt right; like everything that had happened earlier was leading up to this very moment, and all Shoyo had to do was go on with this crazy idea of his.

Or _any_ idea at all, really. Anything to make their situation less awkward.

But, it wasn't like he had time to come up with a different one, anyway.

He sighed and took a small step closer, excitement and dread knotting up his insides. Then, just like during the hug, he waited for Kenma’s reaction—for the older boy to step back or anywhere away from him. But he didn’t. Shoyo, though a nervous wreck, took this as a go signal and proceeded to lean in, entrusting everything else that follows to fate.

It took everything in him to stay put and keep his eyes closed, but when he couldn’t feel the other boy’s lips pressed against his own like he’d expected, whatever nerves he thought he had began to deteriorate at great speed. _This was a mistake_ , he thought, _a big one_.

His eyes twitched, threatening to open at any moment, but just a second—or even a fraction of a second—before that, he felt something soft briefly coming in contact with the skin on his left cheek.

The sound of raindrops drumming on wood slowly came to a stop, leaving only the sound of a soft unending hum from Shoyo’s fridge that didn’t sit too far from the hallway.

His eyes shot open, frantically blinking and glancing around, only to land on the top of a red bucket hat. The wearer seemed to have tilted their head downwards and buried their face into the palms of their hands in an attempt to hide from Shoyo. It was then when he realized what exactly had just happened. He reached a hand up to feel his cheek, the one that received the gentle touch.

“Kenma,” he began, only to be cut off by the older boy shushing him.

A pair of shy golden eyes met his own hazel ones. 

“Don’t say a word,” Kenma told him, putting a hand over Shoyo’s, the one that was holding onto his cheek, and took a deep breath. 

“Let’s… try that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!! thank you so much for reading this mess of a story. i'd intended to publish this at 12am sharp (my time), but due to the fact that i made _so_ many mistakes, i had to edit (and even rewrite) some scenes. 
> 
> i wanted to write something short(ish) and sweet for christmas to make one or two people (five at most, maybe) smile during these tough times. and even though it's not _that_ good, i hope it at least put a little smile on your face :D
> 
> anyways, merry (early) christmas!!  
> remember to surround yourself (or not, bcs you know... social distancing) with the people you love and have lots of fun!!
> 
> ps: i love you & remember to stay hydrated<3  
> pps: this is my first (and certainly not the last teehee) haikyuu fic aaa !!


End file.
